


Drive Me Wild

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock's nervous. Leonard reassures him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cónduceme a la locura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646762) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“No need to be nervous, Spock. I know what I’m doing.”

“I am not nervous.”

“I’ve done this before. I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you.”

“I know that…”

“And I **am** a doctor. If anything _does_ go wrong I can fix it.”

The silence was tense.

“Don’t you trust me Spock?”

“You know I do Leonard.”

“Right. I’m going to start now. And honey?” he smirked. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

…

“This is quite… pleasurable.”

“I knew you’d enjoy a proper old-fashioned drive.”

“I had no idea motoring could be enjoyable.”

“Darlin’,” he grinned, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode - "A Piece of the Action"


End file.
